El mundo no basta
by CRBXMLP
Summary: tenerlo a él, sin tener al mundo, tener al mundo, sin tenerlo a él, la decisión, en ambos casos, nunca podía ser hecha por ella, y la hizo alguien mas...


este one lo quería terminar para el cumple de naruto, pero me ganó el tiempo y apenas hoy pude terminarlo, no me quedó como quería, pero me entretuve mucho escribiendolo. no hay acción, solo romance y un poco de misterio. solo se enfoca en naruto y sakura y en lo que ellos sienten, no se desarrollan otros personajes ni se aclaran muchos detalles. bueno, están advertidos, espero lo disfruten.

"el mundo no basta"

La noche era obscura, casi plutónica. En un claro del bosque, una familia de ciervos ramoneaba los arbustos. Los roles de los animales eran fácilmente distinguibles. El cervatillo, sin cuernos y con su pelaje manchado. La madre, sin cornamenta pero de mayor tamaño, con un pelaje crema, casi café. Y el ciervo macho, con sus astas listas a defender a su familia, impulsadas por su cuerpo robusto. Los ciervos son unos de los animales más atentos y nerviosos de su entorno, pero ninguno de esos tres percibía que estaban siendo asechados.

Un crujido de rama alertó a los animales, sin embargo, su instinto les impidió moverse ya que primero necesitaban ubicar el peligro para huir de él. Firmes pasos se acrecentaban en ruido, los agudos oídos de los animales ya habían captado la dirección. Pero una formación de arboles les impedía la retirada. La única salida era hacia el frente.

La cierva se puso frente a su cervato, el ciervo frente a la cierva. Una figura extraña salía de las penumbras, una que caminaba en dos piernas. En el brillo tenue y rojo de la noche, unos ojos dorados llamaron las miradas de los ciervos.

El animal más grande hizo pose de ataque bajando sus astas ante la cada vez mayor cercanía de la amenaza. Pero el animal se veía confundido, casi como si estuviera enfrentándose a algo invisible o intangible. Una mano halló su camino hacia el animal… hacia su cabeza… lentamente y con una caricia como contacto.

"tranquilo, amigo…"

El animal se relajó ante la gruesa pero amable voz. Atrás de su madre, el cervatillo miraba a la extraña criatura que su padre estaba lamiendo, temeroso, pero curioso.

"supongo que mi modo sennin necesita pulirse aún más"

Una nube pasajera cubrió la luna. El brillo de las estrellas aumentó un poco, pero los animales pudieron ver con ello el color dorado de una cabellera. De nuevo el cervatillo estaba curioso, asombrado, mas aun cuando miró que los ojos de la criatura cambiaron de forma. A tientas, se acercó al extraño que aun acariciaba a su padre, lo olfateó, incluso mordisqueó y su piel le pareció extraña.

El hombre sintió el juguetón mordisco y se inclinó para prestar atención al animalito, acariciándolo como lo hizo segundos antes con el ciervo.

"Así que son una familia…"

Rascando detrás de las orejas del animalito, las facciones del humano se torcieron en una triste mueca. Momentos después se incorporó totalmente, mirando a los tres animales para abajo.

Algo saltó en los instintos del ciervo macho. El reflejo de alejarse de pronto fue apremiante, pero imposible de realizar. Sin embargo, el animal logro moverse justo en medio de su familia y el extraño. Con una mirada a la cierva, esta pronto sintió los mismos impulsos.

No muy apresuradamente, fue empujando al cervatillo con el hocico, alejándolo del sitio.

El pequeño ciervo solo recordaba dejar a su padre cuando otro macho se presentaba… su madre por igual, pero algo era diferente esta vez, lo aguardarían a una distancia segura… pero esta vez, la espera nunca terminaría.

"lo siento mucho, amigo… pero te juro que los dejaré en paz"

Era obvio que el animal no entendía sus palabras. Una vez más recibió una caricia en la base de sus astas, y por reflejo el animal cerró sus ojos… nunca más los volvería a abrir.

El suelo del bosque se tiñó de una rojo más intenso que el que daba la luna… y solo se podía oír los ruidos del metal deslizándose por carne y huesos.

/  
"y entonces, el noble chico prometió devolverle a su amado…"

"pero ¿Qué a él no le gustaba la chica?"

No era la primera vez de esa pregunta ni de la oración anterior a ella, tampoco era la primera vez que los finos labios de quien relataba se curvaban en una dulce sonrisa.

"no, a él no le gustaba esa chica… él la amaba, y aunque pudo aprovecharse de ese momento para hacer parecer mal a quien la había lastimado, no lo hizo, por que esa persona no solo era el amor de su amor, sino su mejor amigo, su hermano…"

Tampoco era la primera vez que se reflejaba confusión en esa carita por la palabra amigo o hermano… tampoco era la primera vez que la dulce sonrisa cedía ante la amargura.

Pero se apresuró a seguir con la historia, una que ambos conocían, aunque solo la mujer la había vivido desde su inicio. El viaje, la vuelta, el crecimiento… el poder… la amistad… el amor. Esta historia lo tenía todo.

"y justo ahí, frente a él y los suyos, estaba el que una vez fue su hermano, junto al hombre que para muchos era el mismo demonio…"

No era la primera vez que se detenía antes de acabar, no era la primera vez que el niño no soportaba el sueño… pero sí era la primera vez que la historia se detenía tan cerca del final… ese final que no le correspondía a la historia de nobleza y grandeza…

La tenue luz de una vela era la que iluminaba la habitación, era lo que le permitía a la madre ver a su hijo durmiente y le facilitó posar un beso sobre su frente, en una habitación sin ventanas.

Era una suerte que el pequeño no tuviera miedo a la obscuridad, por que las velas eran bien cuidadas y prueba de ello fue que la mujer sopló la llama antes de salir y dejar descansar a su hijo.

Era en momentos como este que los recuerdos tormentosos acudían, la soledad era insoportable, mas y mas cada día que pasaba.

Sin embargo, sus sentidos permanecían tan afilados como siempre, y supo de inmediato que alguien estaba a fuera de su casa. Ese alguien no tardó en entrar. Sucio, cubierto de sangre, quizás cansado…y no era cualquier hombre, era su hombre.

"¿Sakura-chan?"- preguntó él como si no la viera, pero era obvio que preguntaba por verla, por verla despierta a estas horas.

"regresaste…"

Ambos se miraron con detenimiento. Ella con un poco de alivio, el con un poco de alegría… ambos con mucho dolor.

Él sabía que la sangre y suciedad poco tenía que ver con el hecho de que su mujer, la madre de su hijo, no corriera y se arrojara a sus brazos… no, la suciedad… la sangre que la mantenía lejos, no era visible a simple vista.

"te calentaré algo…"- dijo ella dándose la vuelta.

"no… no tengo hambre, y si la tuviera no comería insectos, es por ello que fui a cazar después de todo"- quiso imprimirle humor a sus palabras, pero no tuvo éxito.

"no dejes que ma lo sepa…"- intentó bromear ella también.

Un poco más tarde, luego de haberse limpiado, Naruto entraba en su dormitorio, en el de ambos, encontrando a su mujer ya recostada, de espaldas a él. Pero él sabía bien que no dormía, los movimientos que su simple respiración hacían le decían que ella aún no dormía.

"hoy, Yoko me pidió que le contara la historia"

El se recostó en el lado libre de la cama, mirando arriba, al rústico techo de madera. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella hablara de nuevo.

"está creciendo cada vez más, cada día llega más lejos que el anterior a pesar de que alargo el cuento lo mas que puedo…"

Ahora podía oír como su voz se iba quebrando de a poco.

"¿Qué le voy a decir cuando llegue el final?"-preguntó ella, a él, a nadie, a cualquiera que pudiera responderle-"¿le mentiré diciéndole que los héroes ganaron la guerra y vivieron felices para siempre?..."

Había muchas razones para que él no respondiera. Pero definitivamente, la costumbre no era una de ellas.

"le dirás que no fue tu culpa, le dirás que no importa que tan grande sea un héroe, sigue siendo humano y puede equivocarse… y puede fracasar"

Ella no lo demostraba, pero él sabía que por dentro estaba rota y sabía que estaba conteniendo su llanto. Él sabía lo que ella sentía, porque ahora mismo, el se sentía como entre la espada y la pared. Su error le había costado mucho. La plenitud de su felicidad, la de su mujer, la de su hijo. Le había costado las caricias y besos de la única mujer que siempre había amado y con la que compartía un hijo… fue la única vez que estuvo con ella… cuando yoko fue concebido ya seis tormentosos años atrás.

Y aunque el dolor no disminuía, lo que venía era esperable.

Sintió como ella se acurrucaba contra él, buscando lo que él no podía darle y ella no podía tomar de todos modos… paz… redención.

"lo siento… lo siento mucho…"- sollozó ella.

"no. No es tu culpa".

Solo pudo rodearla con su fuerte abrazo, sabía muy bien que su pena era imposible de consolar, pero no intentarlo solo traería más dolor.

"si hubiera sido más fuerte…"

"de nada me sirvió ser fuerte a mi… todo es mi culpa…"

Aquí era donde él comenzaba a llorar sus propias lágrimas.

Tenía una mujer hermosa, inteligente, perfecta. Un hijo sano y fuerte… un hogar como el que siempre soñó… pero con cada día que pasaba comprendía que el precio había sido muy, pero muy alto…

/  
Con el brillo amarillento del sol matutino por fin cesaba el dominio de la luna roja. Y el pequeño niño que jugueteaba mientras según él "ayudaba" a sus padres en sus tareas obligaba a los adultos a portar una máscara con una sonrisa dibujada.

La mañana era fresca, pero el duro trabajo hacía correr sudor por el cuerpo de Naruto. El azadón caía una y otra vez con gran fuerza, labrando la tierra entre las hileras de plantas que crecían en la pequeña huerta junto a la casa. El trabajo había curtido al rubio mucho más que cualquier entrenamiento o uso de herramienta shinobi en años pasados. Observándolo, Sakura hacía memoria de las veces que curó las ampollas que el labrar dejaba, hasta que sin darse cuenta, las manos de Naruto endurecieron, y Ahora era el mango del azadón el que adelgazaba con cada día de trabajo. Ahora ya entrado en la adultez, había crecido más, mucho en realidad, no era el hombre más alto que había visto en su vida, pero su memoria le decía que por lo menos medía tanto como una vez lo hizo jiraiya. Las mangas arriscadas dejaban ver brazos musculosos y la ropa sin abotonar dejaba al descubierto su pecho…

Por un momento, Sakura liberó su corazón y sintió deseo por su compañero, no el que la falta de intimidad deja, sino ese deseo desenfrenado de amarlo, amarlo sin miramientos, sin excusas… sin remordimientos. Pero la realidad era otra y no podía cambiarla.

Con cuchillo y piedra en mano, Sakura se dispuso a beneficiar la cacería de la noche anterior. Naruto había carneado el animal solo al punto donde quedaban grandes trozos de carne. Pero se necesitaba adelgazarlos para que se secaran y se conservaran por mucho tiempo. Nunca pensó que su entrenamiento como médico le permitiría realizar esta tarea con facilidad… nunca pensó que haría algo como esto, en realidad.

Ella, al igual que él, nunca notó que era observada por su pareja. Con su codo recargado en el extremo de su herramienta, el rubio pronto fue atraído por lo más llamativo de los alrededores… el cabello rosa de su mujer. Ella era un ama de casa… perfecta, sabía distribuir las tareas entre ambos y ya daba tareas a su pequeño hijo, siempre y cuando estuvieran a su alcance. Rió un poco al ver como intentaba soplarse un mechón de pelo que le estorbaba o molestaba, no pudiendo apartarlo con sus manos manchadas por la sangre de la carne. Simplemente ver que solo sus manos estaban sucias y ninguna prenda, era sorprendente. Él mismo se sentía lleno de polvo por el trabajo que hizo, pero ella siempre cuidaba su apariencia y estaba seguro de que en cuanto terminara, se lavaría de inmediato. Cuán grande futuro le esperaba a ella solo unos años atrás… el nombre de su maestra hubiera palidecido ante el de ella… pero no podía ser ya...  
La mañana había avanzado y con ella el calor, vio como ella se enderezaba y con su antebrazo apartaba por fin ese mechón rebelde. El sol matutino la bañó de una forma… mística, tanto que el incluso omitió las manos teñidas de rojo. Pero mirando con menos enfoque, ve la casa… la cabaña… la choza… ella no debería vivir así, ni su hijo… pero la vida es así de dura, y con ese pensamiento, vuelve a su pesada tarea.

/

El medio día ya ha pasado por poco, ahora los tres comparten la hora de la comida y la madre y su pequeño agradecen por comer algo que no sean insectos. No importa que los insectos sean varias veces más nutritivos y menos dañinos que la carne roja, simplemente saben horrible, y era una de las pocas cosas a las que todavía no se acostumbraban. Pero era miobokuzan, después de todo.

Sakura está contenta porque Yoko está comiendo sin que se le ordene, Naruto está contento de que su mujer tenga tan buen sazón. El niño solo baila en su asiento mientras los sabores lo hacen en su boca.

"¿tuviste que ir muy lejos?"- habló Sakura, antes de llevarse otro bocado a la boca.

Naruto sabía que hablaba de la cacería y… que esperaba algo más, tal vez una noticia.

"no, no fui muy lejos"

"oh"-respondió ella con un poco de desilusión-"es que saliste muy de mañana y llegaste muy tarde…"

"lo sé. Pero me costó mucho rastrear a los ciervos esta vez, de hecho solo encontré a tres…"-

De pronto la carne le supo muy amarga… y el apetito se le fue al recordar al ciervo. Los humanos no son muy distintos de las alimañas que detestan, y esta vez, Naruto se sentía como una sanguijuela.

"¿no te gustó la comida?"-preguntó Sakura al ver que él había parado de comer.

"no, no es eso… está deliciosa, pero perdí el apetito de repente…"

La mirada dudosa de su mujer lo hizo actuar para distraerla. Tomando su plato, vació el contenido en el plato de su hijo, que ya estaba por quedar vacio.

"pero este barril sin fondo bien puede comer por dos"- comentó el hombre, y justo después el niño quiso responder, aunque lo que salió de su boca fue un estruendoso eructo.

Todos rieron después de ello.

"ka-chan me ha pedido que la visitemos con más frecuencia… ¿crees que podríamos ir mañana?"- comentó Sakura.

"claro… al menos tu y Yoko, yo tengo que deshierbar la huerta, si no lo hago las verduras serán muy pequeñas y la hierba se propagará"-trató de excusarse.

"solo es un día… no pasará nada si lo pospones por un día"

"Sakura-chan… no me obligues…"

"no, Naruto, ya basta de creer que si dejas solo un fuego este se apagará por sí solo, a veces se vuelve un incendio y te alcanzará… es mejor ir a apagarlo"

El niño no sabía por qué sus padres de pronto hablaban de fuego, pero si sabía algo con certeza.

"¡sí! ¡jiji prometió enseñarme su rollo gigante!"

Eran dos contra uno. Y al final él cedió. Pero ¿Cómo podía esperar perdón de algo que el mismo no se había perdonado? Lo que si parecía, es que después de lo de ayer, Sakura tenía otra mentalidad respecto al futuro.

/  
Más tarde ese día, faltando un par de horas para la puesta del sol, Naruto se hallaba frente a una pequeña laguna, las cuales abundaban mucho en myoboku y sus alrededores. Este era su lugar más frecuente para asearse, ya que la ducha en casa era solo un recuerdo. En casa, solo se aseaba Sakura, y eso solo porque el acarreaba agua cada par de días para ello, y claro, para beber. Su hijo estaba en su fase del rechazo al agua y era imposible hacerlo bañarse a diario, así que por hoy estaba solo… o eso pensaba.

El agua estaba fresca, y se sentía bien luego de un día de trabajo duro. Por unos momentos simplemente se relajó en el agua, luego comenzó a nadar un poco y a sacarse la arena del pelo, sumergiéndose varias veces para ello.

"¿Naruto?"

Se puso más rígido que una piedra al escuchar esa voz.

"¿s-Sakura-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Era tonto, pero estaba sumergido hasta el pecho de lo nervioso que se puso al ver a su mujer a la orilla del agua.

"em… olvidaste traer ropa limpia"-

Solo en ese momento Naruto notó la ropa que ella traía en sus manos. Con los planes para mañana de verdad se distrajo, tanto como para olvidarse de traer ropa limpia.

"oh, bueno, gracias por traerla… en un rato mas regresaré a la casa"- anunció él.

Pero Sakura no respondió ni se movió de su sitio, tampoco lo veía directamente. Fue cuando ella dejó la ropa sobre unos arbustos para que no se ensuciara cuando notó algo… había ropa de mas… y definitivamente no era de él, además ella traía un cubo y unos frascos… no, no podía ser ¿verdad?  
"em… se acabó el agua en casa…"

Sería tonto decirle que luego le acarrearía más. Era obvio lo que ella iba a hacer, y en realidad no debería estar consternado por ello.

Se dio la vuelta para darle privacidad, pretendiendo estar distraído, aunque claramente escuchó como la ropa se deslizó por su cuerpo y fue a parar al suelo, también la escuchó entrar al agua. Cuando supuso que ya el agua la ocultaba se dio la vuelta despacio. No la vio, pero de inmediato ella salió de lo profundo, y Naruto no pudo evitar lo que cualquier hombre sentiría al ver a una mujer, su mujer, en esa situación.

Había salido de la zambullida con un poco de impulso, casi al punto de que el agua dejara al descubierto sus pechos, cosa que él notó. Pero pronto el nerviosismo creció en ambos al mirarse fijo a los ojos. El cubo que tajo Sakura flotaba a unos metros de ella, con los recipientes dentro.

Él sintió el nerviosismo de ella y se echó a nadar para darle espacio, pero no pudo evitar que su mirada volviera en ocasiones a ella. Hasta que vio algo en su cabeza.

La blanca espuma casi cubría por completo el rosado de su cabello y caía al agua, donde se disolvía. Hace unos años descubrió que ella sabía hacer champú, y no era difícil, no cuando podrías hacer cien venenos y sus antídotos con las plantas que había alrededor. Sin embargo, era un lujo que solo ella y su hijo compartían.

La vio batallar un poco y pronto supo el por qué. Si levantaba mucho los brazos, se expondría frente a él, y si se sumergía, el champú nunca haría su trabajo bien.

Se acercó a ella, sin saber en realidad lo que lo movía. Se puso detrás, menos de medio metro de distancia, y comenzó a lavarle el cabello. Ella temblaba, pero el agua no estaba tan fría como para eso. Ella tenía el cabello enredado en los hombros, le había crecido a lo largo de los años, y él sabía que si lo mantenía largo era más bien por restarle importancia que por convicción. El olor frutal del champú lo sorprendió, porque él no sabía que tenía tal olor.

"huele a… frutillas…"

"el químico que les da el olor, está en-"

"déjalo, no te entenderé de todos modos"

Estaban lo suficientemente cerca de la orilla como para permanecer de pie. Aquí la diferencia de estaturas se hizo más obvia cuando él no tuvo el mayor problema para tallar el cabello de Sakura, masajeando su cabeza cuando lavó ese lugar.

"cierra los ojos…"- era para reírse, ni siquiera había ubicado el cubo que flotaba a un metro de ellos y lo agarró sin problemas. Era una suerte que los frascos estuvieran medio vacios, porque eso les permitió flotar cuando fueron echados del interior del cubo. Ella pronto sintió la fresca agua llevarse la espuma del champú.

Sakura sintió una humedad diferente a la del agua recorrer la parte donde su hombro y cuello se unían. Naruto aun podía saborear el amargo champú, pero la piel bajo su boca lo hizo casi imperceptible. Sin embargo también percibió un temblor y se retiró.

Ahora Sakura se debatía consigo misma, ya que el baño no estaría completo ni sería satisfactorio sin enjabonar su cuerpo… entero… fuera del agua… con él viéndola. Por ello, pasó unos minutos sin hacer nada en realidad. Hasta que vio que Naruto no estaba a su alrededor.

Él estaba cerca de la orilla, la mayoría de su cuerpo fuera del agua, cosa que atrajo la mirada de Sakura aun más. Fue cuando lo miró agacharse y tomar un puño de lodo de debajo del agua, mentalmente agradeció que su proceder la distrajera y así no tuviera que… concentrarse, en otras partes de él. No fue sorpresa cuando él comenzó a esparcir el lodo por su torso, resultándole insuficiente para ello y por tanto, volviendo a buscar más lodo. Sakura miró esto desde varios puntos de vista. Primero, como una mujer que acababa de tomar un baño de una manera civilizada, con productos para limpieza como cualquier persona debería hacerlo y no como un puerco se bañaba en lodo. Luego lo vio con su lado médico y quizás un poco de su vanidad natural. El lodo era una excelente forma de remover toxinas del cuerpo, incluso sus minerales hidratan la piel de una manera que solo una buena crema lo haría, y tallándolo como él lo estaba haciendo, se exfoliaba la piel vieja. Pero el agua de los lagos, o laguna, como es esta, mantenían un ph ligeramente alcalino y una salinidad un poco alta, ambas cosa eran buenas contra las bacterias y hongos. Por último, el lodo arranca cualquier olor de la piel, así que, tan descabellado como suene, un baño de lodo, en realidad es un buen baño.

Y claro, no podía faltar el punto de vista de la mujer, de una simple mujer, como la que horas antes lo había visto trabajar la tierra y lo encontró atractivo por ello. Era raro, porque ahora las ropas no estaban en la ecuación, no era sudor lo que corría por su cuerpo sino agua, y no era polvo lo que se pegaba a él, sino una capa de lodo puesta a conciencia… y de nuevo en ese día, sintió otra humedad diferente a la del agua, aunque totalmente distinta y una que no sentía en mucho tiempo.

Unos minutos más, y pronto el volvió al agua, enturbiándola por unos minutos cuando el lodo se disolvía de su cuerpo. No se había exhibido a propósito pero sabía lo que ella estaba debatiéndose y quiso ser el primero en eliminar la incomodidad del momento. De nuevo escuchó el agua agitarse tras de sí. Y supo que Sakura estaba pescando los frascos que antes él había arrojado. Sonrió ante lo que ella hubiera dicho en un… tiempo, diferente.

Pronto los chapoteos cesaron y supo que ella ya se enjabonaba. Al voltear, la encontró sentada en el cubo, que ahora era la hacía de banquillo, de perfil, por que sin duda se sentiría expuesta si estuviera de frente y con el largo cabello pegado convenientemente al frente de su cuerpo. Pero lejos de desanimarlo, la imagen le hizo hervir la sangre. Pero la falta de costumbre se sentía, él no se acercó, solo la miró mientras él sabía que ella fingía no saber que él la miraba.

Unos minutos después, ella miró a donde él estaba y por accidente terminó cruzando miradas… esperar mas era tonto, pedirle que se volteara sería cruel… para ambos. Dejando de pensar, se puso de pie con lentitud, casi dejándose caer de nuevo por el nerviosismo. Pero al final se irguió completamente. La próxima vez, estaría tentada a hacer un jabón mas espumoso.

El viento sopló y le trajo un escalofrió, pero también un susurro que de otro modo no hubiera escuchado.

"hermosa…"

Aunque su corazón estaba frenético desde que la sola idea de venir aquí surgió en su mente, solo hasta ese momento Sakura lo sintió latir con calidez luego de tanto tiempo. La escasa espuma abandonaba su cuerpo a medida que ella entraba más y más al agua, hasta quedar justo enfrente de él.

Se miraron el uno al otro y él no pudo contenerse a levantar su mano y tocarla. Puso su mano acunando su mejilla, pero el trabajo le había dado manos grandes y esta llegaba mas allá de la oreja. Sakura puso su mano encima de la de él, como para evitar que la retirara y ella misma produjo la caricia al mover su rostro. La piel de Naruto ya estaba suavizada por tanto tiempo en el agua, pero aun así era más áspera que la de la mejilla o mano que tocaba. Cuando Sakura abrió sus ojos le sorprendió ver el rostro de Naruto casi pegado al suyo, siendo obvio lo que iba a pasar. Cerró sus ojos otra vez, y por primera vez luego de más de seis años… pudo besar al hombre que amaba.

/

Una media hora después, ambos hacían la caminata de vuelta a su casa. El encuentro había terminado con más besos y solo un abrazo, aunque ese duró todo lo que estuvieron en el agua. Fue Sakura quien se apartó y les recordó a ambos que su hijo estaba solo y que despertaría pronto de su siesta, pero con un último beso y una caricia a la rasposa barbilla de su compañero dejó claro que no era el final.

Naruto había usado una pieza de su ropa sucia para envolver la ropa de ambos y las cosas que Sakura había llevado. En una mano llevaba el bulto de ropa sucia, y con la otra mantenía apegada con ternura a su mujer, sujetándola del hombro.

Esa tarde Naruto jugó mucho con su hijo, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, se cuidó mucho de no sudar o ensuciarse, pero aún así parecían dos niños los que jugaban. Cuando la cena llegó, Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba frente a él… era imposible, era… fantástico.

"ramen…"-

Decir que estaba asombrado era poco, incluso ella rió por la cara que hizo y comenzó a explicar antes de que preguntara.

"… las verduras de la huerta… la carne de la cacería... lo único que no pude hacer son los fideos…"

"pero, si estoy viéndolos…"- dijo Naruto confundido.

"lo sé, a lo que me refiero es que no son de trigo o de arroz, son de calabacín… lo siento"

¿Lo sentía? ¡Podría besarla en este instante! Era un verdadero milagro, ya que en mioboku no había trigo ni arroz para hacer los fideos, que fueran de calabaza era lo de menos, después de todo, como decía tiempo atrás.

"no hay ramen malo, todo ramen es bueno… muchas gracias… Sakura-chan"  
Sabía diferente, muy diferente en realidad, pero el detalle lo hizo que supiera igual de delicioso. Todos pensarían que el menor de la familia reclamaría por tanto vegetal, pero luego de los insectos todo sabía mejor.

Rieron mucho durante esa cena, tanto, que al parecer, Yoko había agotado sus energías, y aunque la comida no era pesada, la digestión y la actividad del día reclamaron descanso a temprana noche.

Ambos padres dieron gracias por ello, sobretodo Sakura, que no quería avanzar más en aquella historia. Fue Naruto quien cobijó a su hijo y lo dejó dormido en su habitación sin ventanas.

Cuando llegó a su alcoba, Sakura lo esperaba, ya acostada, pero a diferencia de muchas noches, con su mirada fija en la puerta. No tardó mucho en unírsele y sintió alegría al poder abrazarla por impulso propio y no por querer consolarla. Pasó un brazo por debajo de su cabeza y otro por sobre su cuerpo y se pegó a su espalda, disfrutando de la cercanía. Podía quedarse así hasta que tuviera que levantarse, pero Sakura tenía otros planes.

Comenzó inocente, con ella tomando una de las manos de Naruto entre las suyas y llevándola a su boca para besarla con ternura. Sintió las callosidades de su palma y nudillos, y aunque dichos lugares no eran muy sensibles, los besó aún mas tiernamente, como si agradeciera con ello el trabajo que ponía la comida en la mesa.

Naruto aspiraba el sutil aroma a frutillas que todavía quedaba en su rosado cabello, y como si quisiera retomar las cosas desde donde las dejó, apartó ese cabello de la delicada piel del cuello y comenzó a besar. Una cosa llevó a la otra después de eso.

Esa primera vez de esa noche, que era la segunda de sus vidas, estuvo llena de amor, Cariño, mutuo deseo, y cuidado. Cada cosa fue hecha a su tiempo, y probaron que lo que más extrañaban era el uno al otro, y no apagar el hambre de esos años de abstinencia.

En la segunda las caricias se volvieron un poco salvajes, como si las manos de ambos fueran bestias en busca de carne para saciarse. Ella sintió con más fuerza la aspereza de las masculinas manos, y él sintió el largo y filo de uñas que contrastaba con la delicadeza de esas manos. Pero tan fiero como fue, no se olvidaron de los besos y palabras amorosas.

La tercera fue diferente, porque fue ella la que tomó el liderazgo, aunque no necesitó ordenar nada ni pedir nada, porque su única exigencia era que él no se detuviera. Esa vez casi se le sale un grito cando llegó al clímax, pero las lagrimas que salieron la primera y segunda vez aún se presentaron.

La cuarta… bueno, no hubo cuarta, por que pasaron unos minutos platicando y pensando en la salida de mañana. Pero era cuarta y contó para ellos como tal, por que pasaron un momento de intimidad y cercanía a fin de cuentas.

La quinta… o la primera fuera de la habitación o de ese día, pasó en la laguna, donde se bañaron la tarde anterior. No quisieron dormir, quizás por temer que hubiera sido un sueño, o si aún lo era, que no acabara todavía. Con las primeras luces y la verdad sin ninguno recordar quien lo había sugerido tomaron un baño madrugador.

Esta vez fue una suma de las anteriores, porque platicaron en el camino de ida y regreso, porque fue ella quien empezó una de las veces, y por qué se demostraron mucho el uno al otro mientras el agua se agitaba a su alrededor.

El agua no solo se llevó el sudor seco de la noche anterior, sino que revivió el olor a tierra de él y el olor frutal de ella. Y aunque platicaron de regreso, la noche había sido mucho para ella, al menos para caminar, ya que a solo unos pasos del lago él la tomó en brazos. Esa noche, y esa mañana, ambos se olvidaron de la luna roja.

/  
Mas entrado el día, Yoko adelantaba a sus padres por varios metros en el sendero a través del bosque que los llevaría al corazón de miobokusan. Nunca había visto a sus padres así. Seguro que los había visto cansados o como si no hubieran dormido, pero hoy había algo diferente, sutil, pero incluso el niño lo notó… sus padres lucían felices, incluso caminaban tomados de la mano.

Pronto las bellas vistas del hogar de los sapos atrajeron las miradas de los tres. Nostalgia en Naruto, apreciación en Sakura, y fascinación en el pequeño Yoko.

Pero pronto algo borró de Naruto su alegría… no se veía ningún sapo gigante por el lugar… y él sabía el por qué, lo sabía muy bien.

No pasó mucho tiempo ni distancia para estar frente a la puerta de los antiguos maestros de los gamma-sennin.

"ji-chan, ba-chan ¡somos nosotros!"- gritó Yoko, mientras tocaba la puerta desesperadamente.

Una ranita con un curioso peinado abrió, su rostro se iluminó al ver a la familia frente a ella, en especial al más pequeño.

"Yoko-chan, ¡cómo has crecido!"

En efecto, aun con sus seis años, Yoko hacía parecer a la ranita como un juguete, pero no por eso se libró de un abrazo.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-chan, gusto de verlos"

Sakura se inclinó para estrechar las manos de shima con cariño. Shima saltó al hombro de Naruto a darle un beso de bienvenida. Yoko ya había entrado y sus padres rogaron por qué no se oyera el ruido de algo rompiéndose.

El olor a comida los golpeó en cuanto entraron, por desgracia reconocieron lo que ma les había cocinado… estofado de orugas… según ella, lo que más les gustaba a ellos.

Hacía unos meses que no había una reunión así. Pero Naruto aún recordaba que en la última tampoco estuvo pa para recibirlos.

"kaa-chan ¿está listo ya el…"

Si, también la vez anterior se había quedado mudo al ver a Naruto. Y si, también la vez anterior lo miró con reproche, decepción… incluso… con odio.

"¡jiji-san!"

Por suerte, como la vez anterior, su hijo los liberó del incomodo momento. Por suerte, fukasaku miró con cariño al pequeño y a Sakura… ellos no tenían la culpa.

"Yoko-kun, ya se me hacía raro no encontrar saltamontes en el bosque… ¿tú los comiste todos, verdad?"- dijo pa a manera de burla, notando lo que había crecido el niño.

"fukasaku-sama."- saludó Sakura con respeto.

"ji-chan-sennin…"

No hubo respuesta para Naruto.

Ignorando todo aquello, solo el niño disfrutó con plenitud de la compañía y de la comida.

Horas más tarde, Sakura y shima platicaban amenamente, mientras la pelirosa ayudaba, pese a las protestas de shima, a limpiar la mesa y cocina.

Afuera, Yoko jugaba con dos sapos comunes y corrientes que pa había llamado. Naruto solo observaba a su hijo jugar, como si solo eso pudiera reclamar su atención.

"jiji-sama te envía saludos…"- dijo obligadamente fukasaku.

Naruto espabiló por varios motivos. El primero era claro, pa le había dirigido la palabra. El segundo, estaba cerca de él. Y el tercero, simplemente se le hacía gracioso que alguien de la edad de pa llamara jiji a alguien…

"nunca di tantas gracias de que al gran sabio le fallara tanto la memoria como estos años…"

Esto era nuevo también, al menos, la forma de expresarlo.

"tomé mi decisión."- habló Naruto-"me guste o no, tengo que vivir con ella y solo yo soy el culpable…"

"tu destino era salvar al mundo"-replicó el sabio con nostalgia.

"… nunca creí en el destino… solo en mis acciones…"

Naruto se dio la vuelta para retirarse, pero las palabras de su antiguo maestro lo frenaron.

"¿Cuánto durará?... como sennin, sabes que el mundo requiere de balance para existir… ¿Crees que myoboku sobrevivirá si el resto del mundo muere?" cuestionó el sapo.

"la naturaleza no se ve afectada por la luna roja… solo los humanos"

"también los humanos son parte del mundo y son necesarios para su balance…"

"lo siento… jiji, pero ya quedó más que claro que no puedo arriesgar a mi familia… se que el infierno me aguarda a la hora de ajustar cuentas… pero volvería a hacer lo que hice si se repitiera la situación…"

Naruto estaba de espaldas, el viejo nunca vio su rostro, pero vio pequeños rastros de humedad en donde antes estaba parado el rubio. Pero su corazón se había endurecido contra él, y aunque le dolía un poco, pensaba que merecía sufrir por lo que había hecho.

/  
La visita había terminado ya casi para el atardecer, la familia se despidió de los ancianos y retornaron a casa. A medio camino Yoko comenzó a ir más lento y apenas Naruto lo cargó, el niño durmió profundamente. Lo acomodó de tal manera que su pecho hacía de colchón y su hombro de almohada. Una mano quedó libre y él se sorprendió cuando fue tomada por Sakura. La miró sorprendido pero pronto sonrió en agradecimiento. Esta era su familia, es lo que nunca había tenido de pequeño… esto es lo que él había elegido por sobre todo el mundo…

Pasaron un par de semanas desde ese día, la rutina había sido la misma, pero la alegría de Naruto había renacido de a poco. El trabajo nunca lo extenuó, pero ahora incluso lo disfrutaba, jugar con su hijo ya no solo era para que Yoko pasara un buen rato, él realmente lo disfrutaba. Y Sakura se le unía con frecuencia en la laguna… y en el dormitorio. Pero un golpe de realidad le aguardaba…

El día había comenzado igual que todos, solo que ahora Había un beso de buenos días para él y no solo para Yoko. El trabajo del día pasó como siempre, pero desde la hora de la comida Sakura estaba muy seria, no iniciaba pláticas ni respondía mucho… no fue hasta la noche, ya a la hora de dormir, cuando Naruto recibiría ese golpe de realidad.

"Sakura-chan… has estado muy distante hoy… ¿pasa algo?"- preguntó Naruto.

No sabía si lo había escuchado, ella seguía acostada, mirando a un lado. Pero cuando estuvo por repetir su pregunta, ella habló.

"estoy embarazada…"

"¿q-que?"

Claro que escuchó bien, pero había cosas que no entendía ¿no era muy pronto para saberlo? ¿Era por eso que estaba tan seria?... ¿Por qué se le oía… triste?

"es… ¿inesperado?"-preguntó él, era una pregunta tonta, porque es obvio lo que pasa cuando un hombre y una mujer intiman, nunca es totalmente inesperado… pero era mejor que decir indeseado.

"no… nada inesperado de hecho"

Naruto no pudo contener su alegría y abrazó a Sakura con fuerza por la espalda, incluso besó su mejilla con fuerza, pero con mucho cariño. Pero supo que algo andaba mal cuando ella no respondió, más aun, cuando ella se separó de él.

"lo siento… me dejé llevar"-dijo nerviosamente.

"tenía que hacer algo…"

La respuesta de Sakura lo confundió.

"no pude soportarlo… cuando veía la duda en su rostro, cuando yo mencionaba la palabra amigo o hermano… no pude soportarlo… tenía que hacer algo…"

Naruto intentó tocarla, pero ella rehuyó su gesto.  
"lo siento, pero ya no puedo… estar contigo…"

La vio desmoronarse y comenzar a llorar… fue cuando Naruto comprendió lo que ella estaba implicando… lo había utilizado…

No era que lo hubiera perdonado o que hubiera decidido enfrentar la vida que ahora tenían… ella era como él, sacrificaría lo que fuera por su hijo… incluyéndolo.

"yo… pensé que tu..."- no pudo vocear sus sentimientos,  
"no puedo… no puedo entregarme a un amor manchado con sangre… no puedo…"

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le había dicho? ¿Por qué no simplemente usarlo para darle un hermano a Yoko, sin hacerle creer que al fin podía tener amor y paz?

La culpa… la culpa había manchado a su familia… su culpa… sabía que el infierno le aguardaría en su muerte, pero por primera vez, ansiaba que llegara en ese mismo instante.

Su corazón se había estado agrietando lentamente esos seis años. Creyó que en estas dos semanas había comenzado a sanar… esta vez simplemente se hizo añicos imposibles de reparar.

El sueño dentro de la pesadilla había acabado… la pesadilla era la realidad…

"perdóname…"

Las lágrimas de Sakura pararon al escucharlo.

"pensé que los había salvado, que la culpa era solo mía… ahora veo que has estado sufriendo todo este tiempo… ahora veo que te quité tu fututo… te quité el mundo…"  
Sakura se estremecía, y él pensó que estaba por romper a llorar.

"idiota…"- las manos le crujieron por la fuerza que ella hacía-"!eres un idiota!"

Naruto no respondió ante su grito, su corazón ya había sido aplastado minutos antes…

"¿crees que me decepciona la vida que llevamos? ¿Crees que me da asco destazar los animales que cazas o no tener drenaje? ¡IDIOTA!"-acusó de nuevo-"te voy a decir lo que odio. Odio que mi hijo tenga dudas que no le puedo aclarar. Odio que se siente aburrido cuando debería estar raspándose las rodillas y los codos jugando con otros niños; odio ser tu mujer…"

Por un segundo el sintió que lo que quedaba de su corazón era pisoteado.

"odio ser tu mujer y no poder ser tu esposa. Odio no poder estar contigo simplemente porque quiero… porque esta culpa no me deja… no… no odio verte como un labrador y no como un hokage… odio sufrir tanto y no poder hacer nada… odio… odio ser tan débil…"

"lo siento…"

Cuando ella lo miró… sintió como si un kunai le hubiera atravesado el alma…

Su cara estaba calma, en blanco incluso. No temblaba, no respiraba agitado ni entrecortado como ella… pero sintió que le sacaban el corazón del pecho cuando vio como sus ojos parecían dos fuentes… le dolió, y mucho… porque él ni siquiera se estaba permitiendo sufrir… no lo merecía… no merecía la absolución del arrepentimiento, aunque estuviera viviendo la penitencia.

Dicen que las lagrimas de una mujer son puras y conmoverían hasta las piedras… pues, el mundo les ha prohibido a los hombres llorar… por que un hombre es fuerte… las lagrimas son debilidad, y por ello, los hombres no lloran… por que un hombre… no puede fingir sus lagrimas.

No tuvo fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para detenerlo cuando salió del lugar como un zombi… Naruto había perdido al amor de su vida hace más de seis años… Sakura lo acababa de perder justo ahora.

/  
A veces los días parecían eternos, pero no importa que tan lentos, nunca se detenían, y pronto ya habían pasado un par de meses. Ahora el embarazo estaba más que confirmado, aunque a Sakura aun no se le notaba. La pelirosa tuvo la fuerza de sobreponerse a sus penas por el bien de su nonato. Y aunque su vida distaba de lo feliz, la promesa de la nueva vida en su vientre y los cambios que traería la hacían un poco más llevadera.

Quizás pudo apartar el dolor, pero la tristeza al ver que Naruto no volvió a dormir en el mismo lugar que ella no pudo atenuarse, menos cuando veía como él lucía su máscara frente a Yoko cuando jugaba con él. Incluso al verlo trabajar, le parecía mirar a una maquina y no a un hombre…

Sin embargo, el pequeño Yoko parecía no notar nada malo, incluso se le veía más feliz, y Sakura pronto notaba como el niño se ausentaba más y más en sus paseos a solas por el bosque, señal de que iba más lejos cada vez. Sakura lo permitió, pero aclarando que siempre estuviera en casa para antes de que se pusiera el sol.

Kaa-chan había anunciado su visita esa tarde por que se había enterado de las noticias y el cariño que sentía por la familia le obligaba a estar al pendiente de ella.

Shima había llegado y ya platicaba con Sakura.

"que alegría me da por ustedes hija"-dijo shima con cierto tono de alivio que para Sakura no pasó desapercibido-"este bebé va a venir a mejorarles la vida a todos. Un padre siempre es más feliz con un hijo más y Yoko tendrá compañía y aprenderá a compartir… felicidades, hija"

Sakura sonrió ante esas palabras, incluso acarició su aun plano vientre con ternura, pero había un resto de tristeza que se colaba por la sonrisa.

"de joven, siempre me imaginé que tendría una parejita, primero un niño, luego una niña, me veía a mi misma estando ansiosa por saber el sexo de mi bebé… aún es muy pronto para saberlo, pero aunque no lo fuera no podría hacerlo…"

Esas palabras escondían tanto, que la anciana no pudo evitar descubrir mucho en ellas…

"si quieres, puedo decírtelo…"

"¿d-de verdad? Pero, es muy pronto para saberlo, aun si hubiera el instrumental…"

Shima sonrió ante la relativa ignorancia de la inteligente mujer.

"Tal vez lo hayas olvidado, pero no solo pa es un sennin… yo también lo soy"

Aun con la revelación, Sakura no veía relación con la anterior oferta, y ma pronto se dio cuenta de esa confusión.

"sabes que todo ser vivo posee energía, concentrando la energía natural en tu cuerpo, eres capaz, literalmente, de ver la esencia de las cosas… aun una planta de otra difiere en su chacra, en tamaño, color, y fuerza. El chacra de una madre y su bebé nonato están fuertemente relacionados, para un sensor de chacra sería muy difícil detectar la diferencia, pero para un sennin, es posible. Un bebé varón tendrá un chacra mas diferente al de su madre que el de una niña… se percibiría como una mancha en tu propio chacra a este etapa, mientras que una niña se vería como una zona marizada, apenas diferente"

Sakura pareció contemplar la posibilidad. Y ahora que podía saber de verdad, dudó un poco… pero la ilusión de madre pudo mas, ya quería saber que sería su bebé para ir preparándole todo, porque si era niña, definitivamente necesitaría cosas diferentes a las que necesitó Yoko.

"hágalo, por favor"- respondió al fin la pelirosada.

Shima asintió con una sonrisa y sentadas como estaban, le fue más fácil concentrarse. Su percepción se manifestó en su mente como una burbuja que apenas y rodeaba su cuerpo, pero la burbuja comenzó a crecer y pronto pequeños brillos comenzaron a aparecer. El piso emitía energía, denotando que estaba lleno de vida microscópica pese a lo pulcro que luciría para los ojos. Un brillo muy superior se dejó apreciar, un brillo tan rosado como el cabello de su dueña. Shima se concentró en esa silueta rosada y como si estuviera mirando con ojos, su percepción se fue adaptando al brillo, hasta que un rosado a penas más profundo se dejó apreciar…

Shima sonrió con ternura… el bebé era-

De pronto, shima imaginó como si viera el brillo de una estrella en el cielo nocturno… y fue como si el mismo sol apareciera de la nada y la cegara al instante. A sus espaldas shima vio lo que su mente solo pudo comparar al amanecer de mil soles al mismo tiempo.

"¿kaa-chan, pasa algo?"-escuchó shima justo cuando salió de su transe, pero antes decir nada, la puerta principal se abrió… era Naruto.

Sakura reclamó varias veces, pero shima aun seguía mirando a Naruto con una expresión indescifrable, pero al final, la ranita espabiló.

"oh, lo siento, es que me sorprendí un poco"

Sakura no demostró confusión, simplemente mucha ansiedad.

"es una niña…"  
La pelirosa llevó una mano a su boca mientras afloraron lágrimas de sus ojos.

Naruto había captado el último comentario de shima… y las lágrimas de Sakura le dieron toda la demás información que necesitaba.

"una niña…"- repitió el rubio.

Solo entonces su mujer reparó en su presencia. Él no estaba mirando a nada en particular, pero su sonrisa y expresión eran de pura ternura… en su subconsciente, Sakura había visto una sonrisa similar en él, pero no lograba recordar exactamente cuándo, menos aun con su estado emocional.

Y de nuevo, antes de que nadie dijera nada, fueron interrumpidos, esta vez por Yoko.

El niño venía saltando y sonriendo, muy alegre. Incluso lo callado del ambiente en su casa no pareció afectarlo. Naruto sonreía esta vez más brillantemente al ver a su hijo. Sakura nunca vio esa sonrisa.

Los días siguieron pasando. Con los preparativos para el nuevo bebé, Sakura estaba muy distraída de su vida común. Tanto, que no se daba cuenta de pequeños detalles a su alrededor. Pero todo cambiaría ya por su sexto mes…

ya obscurecía, y Sakura observaba a su compañero alistar lo último de sus cosas. Hoy saldría de cacería nuevamente. Le preocupaba que lo hiciera en la noche, pero conociendo los detalles de sus métodos de caza, estaba un poco más tranquila en ese aspecto. Pero su instinto de mujer le advertía que algo no andaba bien del todo.

"aun nos queda carne de la ultima vez… podrías quedarte unos días más"-era cierto, la última cacería había sido solo un par de semanas atrás. Y ella no sabía en realidad que la movía a decir eso.  
Naruto aun revisaba sus cuchillos, apreciando el filo que tenían. Enfundando el último respondió a su mujer.

"se está haciendo muy difícil localizar presas, aun con el senjutsu. Esta vez puede tomarme unos días… o incluso una semana para cazar algo, es mejor partir ahora que aun hay provisiones"

"bueno… aun podemos hacer guisado de oruga…"- dijo con humor, para intentar sacarse esa inquietud del pecho.

Fue cuando Naruto tomó una pieza de ropa que estaba doblada a un lado de él. No fue hasta que lo vio ponérsela que reconoció la prenda.

"tu capa de sennin…"

"está poniéndose un poco frio, y no pesa mucho.". Explicó él, mientras se contemplaba a sí mismo en la pieza de tela, posiblemente recordando otros escenarios en donde la vistió-"bueno… es hora de irme"

No… algo no sonaba bien, él siempre decía "volveré" no se despedía simplemente.

"no tardes mucho… aun faltan un par de meses pero… "

Naruto la miró directo a los ojos y se acercó a ella.

"kaa-chan viene muy seguido… si te sientes mejor, puedes quedarte con ella mientras yo esté fuera"

Otra vez, "mientras esté fuera" no "hasta que vuelva"  
Sin embargo, fue sacada de sus preocupaciones al sentir una caricia en su ahora abultado vientre.  
"¿Cómo la llamarás?"

Ya le habían hecho esa pregunta, pero él, precisamente él no debería hacerla, no en esa forma.

"no lo sé… no sé como la LLAMAREMOS, aún"

"es tu hija, Sakura-chan… si hubieras podido tenerla tu sola, lo habrías hecho"

Quizás esto era lo que estaba sintiendo, tal vez este era de lo que su intuición le advertía unos minutos atrás… porque dolía, dolía mucho. Pero no dijo nada, porque de seguro eso sintió él aquella noche… ahora era su turno, simple y sencillamente.

"además, yo le di el nombre a Yoko… ahora te toca por derecho"

"si… supongo"

Ya era hora de partir, y Sakura lo supo por que Naruto se dirigió a la salida… pero solo unos pasos y había cambiado de dirección. Iba al cuarto de Yoko. Lo miró parase en la puerta, y por la inclinación de su cabeza y el sentimiento de su mirada supo que era su hijo el foco de su atención. Luego de unos segundos, ya lo aguardaba el exterior la cruzar la puerta principal.

"cuídate…"

"cuídate… cuídalos"- dijo Naruto como despedida, mientras volvía a poner su mano en el vientre de Sakura.

El tiempo pareció congelarse para la pelirosa. Ya no oía el ruido de los grillos, ni el croar de las ranas. Pero a lo único que no afectaba ese parón de tiempo era al rostro de Naruto que se acercaba lenta mente, cada vez más y más al suyo.

Cerró los ojos por reflejo, por ansia, pero con el último de sus suspiros abrazadores sobre sus labios… volteó el rostro. El beso aterrizó en su mejilla, mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus verdes ojos… nuca salieron por que rápidamente, incluso con un poco de rudeza, el fino rostro de la mujer fue orientado desde su barbilla… él le había robado un beso…

No supo cuanto duró. Pero el final fue tan repentino como el principio, en unos segundos, el rubio ya se había perdido en el sombrío bosque.  
Quiso detenerlo, hablarle… lo que sea. Pero no solo su mano estorbaba a su boca en ese momento, sino que ese beso, también le había quitado el aliento… Le había quitado el aliento…

Habían pasado un par de días desde que se fue. Y cada noche, Sakura batallaba para conseguir el sueño. Muchas veces sus dedos paseaban por sus labios, como intentando recrear aquel beso y todo lo que le había hecho sentir. El espacio vacío en su lecho, ahora ya por medio año, era el centro de su mirada. En seis años no estuvo con él como mujer, en unos días lo recuperó por completo, y en los últimos seis meses no lo tuvo en absoluto.

Y aunque no estaba sola, así se sentía, y ni siquiera las caricias a su vientre podían borrarle el sentimiento.

Uzumaki Naruto era el hombre que ella amaba, de eso no había duda. Era un buen padre, trabajador, y su agresión más grande hasta ahora era un beso forzado… ¿pero podía llamársele así aunque ella lo disfrutó? ¿Ardería su alma porque lo disfrutó?

Con esas preguntas y muchas similares pasó horas en vela. Y al final, su mente llegó a una conclusión.  
"su pecado fue amarme…" No importaba ya nada, aquel día la condena había sido marcada a hierro en ellos, hicieran lo que hicieran, pagarían por ello… nunca más sería ella quien lo haría sufrir… eso… eso le tocaba a kami-sama "que amarlo sea el mío… arderemos juntos… Naruto"

En esas noches en las que concibió, de seguro esa fue la decisión que tomó Naruto, ahora, casi medio año después, ella decidía lo mismo. Seis años de abrazos, besos y caricias reprimidas, le aguardaban al baka a su vuelta…

/

El alba del siguiente día había sido como un renacer. Todo parecía más claro, más hermoso. Incluso Yoko parecía más feliz pese a la ausencia de su padre, que era lo único que le quitaba lo perfecto a la nueva vida que Sakura decidió comenzar.

Al niño le había dado por alargar sus paseos al bosque e incluso llevar comida para prolongar su estadía en el. Naruto y fukasaku se habían encargado de que el niño conociera myoboku como la palma de su mano, para que nunca se perdiera, aunque el verdadero peligro era que lo sorprendiera la luna roja.

"este para mi… y este para umaki-onichan"

Sakura levantó una ceja mientras veía a su hijo separar su almuerzo en dos partes. ¿umaki-onichan? ¿Acaso su hijo tenía un amigo imaginario?

Días anteriores esto la habría entristecido, pero hoy, hoy solo pudo sonreír con ternura. Ella misma recordaba esa voz en su cabeza que parecía otra persona a veces. Además, es normal en muchos niños y más a tan corta edad. Pero pronto tendría alguien más con quien jugar, solo en un par de meses.

"¿Quién es ese umaki-onichan eh?"

Yoko se crispó al oir la voz de su madre.

"no puedo decirlo, es un secreto"-

"bueno, como es un secreto, y yo no sé nada, no veo para que llevas dos almuerzos, lleva solo uno, cariño"

Sakura lo vio divertida mientras el niño abría la bocacomo un pez fuera del agua.

"está bien, te diré, pero no se lo digas a nadie"

Mirando a ambos lados, como para asegurarse de que no hubiera algún fisgón, el niño le hizo señas a su madre para que se inclinara a su altura.

"es mi amigo secreto…"

"¿ah sí?"- susurró Sakura.

"si, es un niño como yo, pero tiene el pelo obscuro, y me pidió guardar el secreto"

"bueno, será mejor que no le digas que rompiste tu palabra"-dijo Sakura mientras le pasaba los dos almuerzos a su hijo, quien ya lucía impaciente por salir.

Despidiéndolo desde la entrada, Sakura solo pudo desear que Naruto llegara tan pronto como regresaría Yoko esa tarde.

/  
Ya pasaba de la semana desde que Naruto se había ido, y Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse. Y aunque él le había advertido de que la cacería escaseaba y podía tardar mucho, algo no la dejaba estar tranquila.

No quería pensar así, intentó distraerse con los quehaceres o preparando los detalles para la bebé, pero nada conseguía calmarla del todo.

Ese día, decidió seguir al pequeño Yoko para distraerse, tal vez estaba un poco oxidada como kunoichi, pero aún con la torpeza que le daba su estado físico, pudo evitar que su hijo la notara.

Un poco de lejos, lo vio llegar a un claro, y se asombró mucho ¿Por qué? Era simple, Yoko no estaba solo. Aguardándole al parecer, había un niño de la misma estatura y complexión que su retoño, solo que con el pelo negro y la piel más morena, y Sakura sintió una familiaridad que solo le tomó unos segundos recordar.

La sorpresa pasó enseguida, pero se mantuvo observando jugar a los niños, pero preguntándose muchas cosas mientras tanto.

Sakura los miró jugar con la tierra húmeda, dándole forma, escavándola y luego de unos momentos, arrojársela. Cualquier madre se hubiera enojado por esto, pero quizás la hormonas de Sakura la estaban enterneciendo al ver lo feliz que lucía su hijo. Por suerte, Yoko ya había pasado la etapa de comer tierra, como hacen muchos niños pequeños, un rasgo inscrito en los instintos de los niños para generar anticuerpos, o quizás para conseguir minerales como lo hacen ciertos animales.

Cundo la luz del sol se hizo más naranja, el pequeño se despidió de su amigo y emprendió la vuelta a casa. Sakura permaneció oculta a su hijo, pero apenas se fue se dirigió con el otro niño.

"no entiendo para que tienes que usar un henge para jugar con tu propio hijo"- le dijo Sakura, mirando al "niño", quien sonrió ante la mujer.

"pensé en lo que dijiste… Yoko necesita amigos, mas aun cuando le falte uno de nosotros"  
El humo del henge desecho reveló la figura de Naruto.

"recuerdo esa apariencia de cuando engañamos a kakashi sensei…"- recordó Sakura con nostalgia.

"si…"  
"¿Cuándo vas a volver?"

"si ya sabes que soy un clon, sabes que son mis memorias las que viajan al original, no al revés. No sé cuánto tiempo tomará"

A Sakura no le agradó mucho la respuesta, pero le conmovió el gesto de Naruto para con su hijo, así como le dolió un poco la falsedad del mismo. Sin embargo, aunque no fuera el Naruto real, ver este clon implicaba el bienestar del verdadero.

"bueno, cuando te disperses, dile que se apresure, porque tengo que decirle algo muy importante."

El clon la miró confuso por unos segundos.

"pues si es tan importante, podrías decírmelo a mí"- respondió el clon, aunque dudaba que Sakura le dijera alfo-"pero sería igual de inútil, me dispersaré cuando el verdadero ya no me necesite".

"entonces seguirás funcionando hasta que Naruto vuelva?"

"seguiré vivo mientras Yoko no tenga con quien jugar…"

El clon la empezaba a molestar, tanto como el verdadero, porque hablaba con esa forma tan confusa e incómoda.

"puedes venir a dormir-"

"no…"-cortó de inmediato-"no puedo ir como Naruto por que Yoko querría presentarme a umaki, y como umaki querría presentarme a su padre… es por eso que esto era un secreto, aunque sabía que lo notarías eventualmente"

Sakura asintió a las palabras del clon de sombra, y a punto estuvo de repetir su oferta.

Esos días había usado la almohada de Naruto para sentirle cerca, incluso había dormido en las ropas de él la noche anterior… un kage bunshin definitivamente ayudaría a sentirlo cerca. Casi envidió a su hijo y reprochaba a Naruto por no dejarle un clon para ella, pero habían acordado mucho tiempo atrás a no revelarle nada del mundo shinobi, y además, luego de aquellas palabras seis meses atrás, no podía culparlo en realidad.

Sin más que replicar, Sakura dejó al clon en ese claro del bosque, por que el reino de la luna roja se acercaba, y aunque pudiera oponérsele, no era algo precisamente agradable de ver, y menos los recuerdos que traía.

Pero esa noche como todas las demás de un tiempo a la fecha, era calmada y solitaria sin él a su lado. Lo diferente fue, que esa noche, Sakura pensó en la respuesta a una pregunta que no podía siquiera comprender…

/

Ya muy tarde, ese solitario kagebunshin se veía asaltado con recuerdos y pensamientos. Tal vez fuera una copia, pero era una copia fiel y exacta, muy posiblemente el original estuviera pensando en lo mismo.  
Como le hubiera hecho feliz seguir a la pelirosada, pero su respuesta a ella era cierta y tomó la mejor decisión.

Levantando la mirada vio el astro reinante nocturno… la luna, ahora roja, con anillos y tomoes, en verdad era como madara uchiha había dicho… el ojo de luna… el tsukuyomi definitivo… el que mantenía encadenado al mundo bajo el control de los uchiha…

No sabía que otros ojos, pero verdes, miraban el astro nocturno con similares recuerdos…

Todo había empezado más de seis años atrás, con la gran guerra iniciada…

La primera cruenta batalla dejó en evidencia la ignorancia de la alianza respecto a las fuerzas de akatsuki y el conocimiento de esta. La alianza era superada en número, eso sin contar que no había ningún shinobi a la altura del par de uchihas que lideraban el ejército enemigo…

Pero ya bien entrada la batalla, cuando algunos empezaban a dudar, apareció él. y no solo para Sakura sino para muchos, fue como el amanecer luego de una helada noche. Madara había calculado su plan por décadas, primero obteniendo los ojos de su mejor amigo, obteniendo los demás duojutsus, fundando akatsuki, usando las células del primer hokage. Pero así como un viaje de mil kilómetros empieza con un solo paso, no puede acabar sin el último. Y resultó que Naruto era el abismo que le impidió dar ese último paso. Cuando apareció, Lo acompañaba kiraabi, y de pronto, la balanza se equilibró violentamente

Que el ejército de zetsus los superara por 20.000 poco importó cuando el rubio shinobi equiparó el número con clones de sombra. Nadie sabía hasta donde llegaban sus nuevos poderes, ni siquiera madara.

Las batallas siguientes llegaron a un punto muerto. Sakura y tsunade mantenían las bajas casi nulas, con la ayuda de katsuyu, mientras que madara podía regenerar a los zetsus perdidos. Pero el gran as en todo esto, era Naruto. Pero nadie sabía que madara se halló perdiendo los estribos por primera vez. Incluso los nuevos poderes del jinchiuuruky le parecieron un insulto. Él había dominado al kyuubi por completo, sin doujutsu, sin trucos, simplemente con su propia voluntad y eso, eso lo enloquecía. Una persona desquiciada es capaz de muchas cosas, mas aún si era alguien como madara.

Las invocaciones edo-tensei de kabuto eran algo de cuidado, pero gracias al sacrificio del tercer hokage unos años atrás, los de la alianza sabían que si se deshacían del invocador, las invocaciones se perdían también. Además, el poder del shinigami impedía que los anteriores hokages fueran invocados. Kabuto era una serpiente en muchos aspectos, y uno de ellos era que no salía de su agujero hasta que era conveniente.

Al final de una batalla particularmente dura, tan dura que incluso Sakura y tsunade tuvieron que pelear, la primera se hallaba tan exhausta que incluso no pudo curar sus heridas y rasguños, las cuales por suerte no eran de gravedad. El campamento era improvisado y lleno de tiendas. La sulla se hallaba en las cercanías de una carpa grande, donde los 5 kages hacían consejo de guerra. De los shinobi de la hoja, solo 3 tenían permitido asistir además claro, de la quinta.

Uno era shikamaru, el estratega, cuyos planes habían hecho las batallas menos difíciles luego de conocer las habilidades del ejército enemigo.

Otro, era kakashi, a quienes las tropas de konoha reconocían como un general, directamente después de la quinta. Su experiencia era de peso en esta balanza de poderes.

Y el último… al último lo estaba viendo salir justo ahora… Naruto.

¿Qué podía decir de él? Simplemente era el campeón de konoha, era la punta de la lanza, el grueso de la coraza, la fuerza del golpe, el coraje… y la cabeza más buscada por el enemigo.

Atardecía pero aun así Sakura pudo verlo con claridad. Su eterno traje naranja era ataviado con la capa roja con flamas negras y el pergamino de los sapos, era un recuerdo viviente de jiraiya y el cuarto. Pareciera que él sintió su mirada, por que de inmediato la ubicó y se dirigió a ella.

"Sakura-chan…"

Era ovbio que sonara preocupado, las heridas y cortes parecían mas serios de lo que eran.  
"Naruto, no te preocupes, son solo rasguños"

El pareció no opinar lo mismo por la mirada que le dirigía.

"iré a ver si algún medico de las otras villas puede atenderte"

"hay muchos heridos y de mayor gravedad"- explicó ella, pero al ver la cara del rubio supo que este iba a relicar-"pero iba a ir a buscar hierbas a los alrededores para atenderme ¿podrías acompañarme"

Su sonrisa fue respuesta y cierre al tema.

Tuvieron que caminar unos minutos, por que estaban en el centro del coampamento, pero al final Sakura encontró las hierbas que buscaba, con ella podría atender sus heridas hasta que su chacra regresara. Durante esos momentos, Naruto se abrió a ella, contándole sobre su encuentro con sus dos padres, y Sakura no pudo estar mas que feliz por él.

"¿Qué quiso decir tu madre con que se llevaría al kyuubi por un tiempo?"- en realidad quiso indagar en otro detalle de lo que su madre le había dicho, pero no abordaría el tema directamente y tampoco dejaría esa duda sin respuesta.

"Ahora que lo mencionas… no lo sé…"

Antes de que ninguno pudiera darle pensamiento, el agotamiento por fin venció a Sakura, fue como si su cuerpo se apagara y su mente no pudiera hacer nada, simplemente dio un paso y a medio camino su otro pie se negó a seguir y de pronto, solo vio como el suelo se acercaba.

"lo sabía, debí buscar un médico…"

Suspendida sobre el suelo por una fuerza que no era la suya, pudo sentir su cansancio con toda su fuerza, incluso sus parpados parecían de plomo, pero logró abrirlos solo para notar que era cargada en brazos.

Sinceramente, ambos se imaginaban un momento así terminando con un estruendoso golpe. Pero ni ella tenía la fuerza, ni él lo provocaba. Sería la situación, esta guerra, toda esta incertidumbre lo que cambió sus procederes.

Solo pudieron mirarse, y de pronto, el miedo a que ese contacto, ese momento, y la vida de quien lo propiciara terminaran, le dieron a Sakura las fuerzas suficientes para hacer lo único que le faltó la última vez que se enfrentó a él de esa manera. Con el sosteniéndola y ella aferrándose a él, y el sol tras ellos, la situación no podía ser mejor para un primer beso… un primer beso de amor. Reprimido en una, ansiado en otro.

No solo el beso fue primero esa vez, y además, ella no hizo su remedio con las hierbas. Pero él besó cada rasguño que encontró a su paso, incluso los que antes habían cubierto las ropas. Dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, pero algunas personas solo les basta la sola posibilidad de la pérdida para ver lo que sus corazones realmente aman y desean. Esa noche, la tienda de Sakura la pasó en solitario…

Y volvía esa pregunta sin respuesta…

¿Cómo pues, pudo esta horrible realidad surgir de tan amoroso suceso?

Ninguno de ellos pudo siquiera imaginar lo que se avecinaba.

Unos días después, una nueva batalla se sucintó. Pero esta vez madara había hecho algo inesperado. Apareció justo frente a tsunade y Sakura, quienes mantenían la técnica de transferencia de chacra con katsuyu. No hubo siquiera tiempo de reaccionar cuando el uchiha comenzó a absorber a la quinta con su vórtice… excepto para Sakura. Aquí fue donde comenzó todo, con el sentido del deber de una discípula hacia su maestra en peligro. Nadara no lo sabía en el momento, pero terminó llevándose más de lo que él había ido a buscar.

De pronto, Naruto sintió como si su mundo se le viniera encima. Los días pasaron y el enemigo no voceaba sus planes. No pedían rescate, ni intercambio, ni nada. Y pronto, la incertidumbre lo devoraba de una manera que el kyuubi nunca pudo.

Las batallas venideras siguieron en el mismo punto muerto, y ahora algo distinto a la esperanza movía al rubio shinobi. En esa situación, él solo pudo asumir lo peor.

Los días se hicieron semanas, estas se hicieron meses… pasó casi medio año de batallas y el enemigo nunca dijo nada referente a la pelirosa. La tragedia pronto se esparció por el ejército y toda la coalición. Los más cercanos a la muchacha y a Naruto lloraron y sufrieron. Los demás sintieron mucha tristeza. Pero su coraje creció al ver que su campeón seguía con ellos y luchaba igual en cada batalla. Perder la guerra… era un insulto luego de perderla a ella, si la había perdido, no sería por nada.

Parecía un día como cualquier otro. Bueno, como cualquier otro en el que hubieran batallado 200.000 oponentes. Pero esta vez, el mismo madara iba al frente de sus tropas. los edo tensei de los akatsukis a su espalda. Y de pronto, el uchiha comenzó a caminar solo, y sus enemigos supieron que tenía algo que decir. Uzumaki Naruto era quien encararía la situación, era el único que podía hacerle frente a madara y tener oportunidad de vencerle, y todos lo sabían. Los 5 kages le secundaron durante una corta distancia, a manera de las contra partes de los akatsuki. La reliquia uchiha y el último legado de los senju se encontraron frente a frente.

Muchos miraron, porque era lo único que podían hacer. Charlaron por varios minutos, ocasionalmente una carcajada uchiha o un reclamo furioso uzumaki alcanzaban a llegar a su oídos. Solo el ninja copia, quien con sharingan descubierto se había escurrido a uno de los flancos para poder notar un poco el rostro de su alumno, sabía lo que al menos uno de ellos hablaba.

"nunca tendrás al kyuubi"

Un silencio, en el que madara de seguro respondía.

"si eso en verdad es posible, es una razón más para destruirte aquí y ahora"

Otro silencio, y de pronto kakashi sintió que Naruto había tardado demasiado en responder a lo que fuera que madara le hubiera dicho.

Madara hizo una seña con su brazo, como si invitara al rubio a mirar. El ejército de hombres planta se abría lentamente. Una figura cubierta de negro salió de entre ellos, pero la serpiente que salía de las oscuras telas gritaba la identidad del sujeto… kabuto.

Pero no fue a él a quien madara eludía… lo que vino después, aplastó al que muchos creían el hombre más poderoso del momento.

Un carro de madera salió de entre las filas, tan viejo, que la madera crujía y las ruedas chillaban a cada centímetro que avanzaba gracias a los zetsus que lo jalaban.

Fueron muchos los que se impresionaron por lo que vieron. Pero solo a unos cuantos una mano intangible les oprimió el corazón… y solo a uno se le rompió con tal fuerza y en tantos pedazos, que muchos jurarían haberlo oído.

en la plataforma del carro, atada a un poste de madera, estaba una figura humana… no, no se le podía llamar humana por lo maltrecha que lucía. Dios santo, era seguro que ni siquiera estaría erguida de no ser por las sogas que la ataban al poste. La mayoría de la coalición no reconoció a la persona. Solo dos de los 5 kages lo hicieron. Kakashi lo hizo luego de unos segundos de shock. Pero el primero en reconocer esa identidad, fue quien estaba más cerca…

Solo podía decirse que era mujer por dos cosas. La menos evidente eran los arrapos que cubrían vergonzosamente las partes íntimas del cuerpo, como el pecho, de ahí una deducción del género.  
La pobre criatura había sido despojada de su cabello, el cual había sido cortado a rape. Las primeras lágrimas del campeón salieron al discernir el color de las cejas entre tanta suciedad y posiblemente sangre seca… rosado…

Verla sucia, casi desnuda y pudiéndose contar algunos de su huesos le rompió el corazón… pero ver su abultado vientre… y lo que eso podía implicar, le trituró el alma.

Nadie podía ver la sonrisa enferma del uchiha tras su máscara. Pero debía parecerse mucha a la de kabuto.

"sé lo que estás pensando… pero no sufras, Naruto-kun, el único hombre que la ha tocado a sido kabuto, y créeme que ese no es resultado de sus experimentos"

La mente de Naruto apenas y pudo percibir las palabras de madara, menos aún su significado.

"cierto, la chica ha sido un buen conejillo de indias. Pero digamos que… ya venía premiada… ¿alguna idea de quién es el padre, Naruto-kun?"- dijo en un tono, que su agrado por lo que sucedía no podía pasar desapercibido-"te lo dije, maldito orgulloso, solo tenías que hacer esto desde el principio"-

"da lo mismo ahora, además, digamos que el golpe visual fue mucho mayor ahora"- respondió madara dándose por aludido-"el kyuubi ya no es necesario, mis planes han cambiado. Tómala, apártate de esta guerra, vive donde quieras y tienes mi palabra de que nunca se tocará ese lugar.

"s-sakura-chan…"

Pareciera que había oído la oferta. Y nadie entendía en realidad lo que pasaba. Muchos sonrieron cuando vieron que su campeón se dirigía a donde el enemigo, de seguro para acabar con todo esto de una vez… pero con solo el primer paso más allá de ellos, la incredulidad los golpeó terriblemente.

Muchos aún tenían fe, pensaban que los dos dirigentes le tuvieron tal miedo que no pudieron moverse cuando Naruto acudió a socorrer a quien fuera que estaba cautivo. No fue sino hasta que las filas enemigas comenzaron a avanzar, dejando al rubio intacto, que todos supieron con certeza que su campeón los había abandonado.

Y la noche de esa fecha, fue la primera vez que la luna roja iluminó el mundo, sumiéndolo en una cadena de esclavitud que perduraba hasta hoy en dia.

/

Ese había sido su pecado, pensó el clon, el pecado del Naruto original. No poder ser como sus padres, o mejor dicho, no poder superarlos. Sus padres habían sacrificado sus vidas y el bienestar de su hijo, pero nunca se vieron ante esta clase de elección, minato eligió ambos, su villa y su familia, pero él… el no podía elegir ambos. El crimen más grande que un hombre pudiera cometer, había surgido de un amor tan puro como el agua mas cristalina y literalmente, mas grande que el mundo… uzumaki Naruto, había elegido a su amada, a su nonato… por sobre todo el mundo…

Eligió el otro camino que contaba la profecía. Lo perdió todo, lo sacrificó todo, lo traicionó todo y a todos… y en estos meses, finalmente lo supo con seguridad… también había perdido a su amada ese mismo día.

¿Cómo podía pues, alcanzar redención?

¿Borrando la luna roja del cielo?

¿Recuperando el mundo?

No, con nada podía resarcir lo que hizo… ¿el motivo?... muy simple…

"lo volvería a hacer…"  
Así es, había remordimientos y culpa, pero nunca arrepentimiento. Su amada y su hijo valían más que el mundo para él. Si se volviera a ver frente a esa elección, esta vez dudaría incluso menos… ahora tendría una hija… una pequeña Sakura.

Si, su familia, valía más que el mundo para él… pero Yoko necesitaba un amigo de verdad, Sakura-chan necesitaba un final para su historia y respuestas para las preguntas de sus pequeños… su hijita, su familia… necesitaba un mundo donde vivir… un mundo más allá de mioboku.

Ya no podía catalogarse solo como días o semanas, ahora, la ausencia de Naruto entraba a los meses. Hoy exactamente, se cumplía un mes desde que partió en esa cacería innecesaria.

Lo único que la mantenía cuerda, era ese kagebunshi. Mientras el clon estuviera, significaba que Naruto estaba vivo. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera bien, o a salvo. Desde que anunció su partida por primera vez, esa sensación nació en su pecho, y solo crecía y crecía. Lo único bueno es que no le hacía bulto, como otra cosa que crecía en su vientre. Ahora ya rondaba el séptimo mes, la entrega se acercaba y comenzó a temer que Naruto no estuviera para ello…

A su hijo no parecía afectarle demasiado la ausencia de su padre. Se hallaba comiendo alegremente y un poco rápido para los gustos de Sakura. Quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia. Si algo anduviera mal, el pequeño de seguro lo percibiría también. Y ahora que lo veía más detenidamente, el niño parecía más feliz que de costumbre.

"¿y tú porqué estás tan contento, eh?"-preguntó Sakura. Con el tono que las madres usan cuando presienten una travesura de sus hijos.

"por nada"-respondió Yoko, y Sakura se extrañó que no se incomodara por su tono anterior.

Y por más que trató, no pudo sacarle nada a Yoko esta vez.

Y una vez más, en la soledad de su lecho y la frialdad de sus mantas… Sakura lo extrañó. Fue demasiado para soportarlo, y en unos instantes, andaba tan apresuradamente como el bosque y su embarazo le permitían. Tenía que verlo, incluso si la imagen que vería era tan falsa como una fotografía o un video. Algo tenía que saber, como porque él también daba esas respuestas inciertas. Aunque estaba prohibido salir de noche, no le importó en lo absoluto.

Estaba dispuesta a ir a ese claro donde el clón estaba, pero quedó petrificada al ver la figura sombría frente a ella, justo frente a la casa. Apenas reparó en el enorme bulto que llebava sobre sus hombros. Pero los ojos amarillos de la figura eran todo lo que ella necesitó para deducir la identidad de la persona.

"ya es tarde…"- escuchó ella, y casi podía adivinar el resto del regaño." ¿Ocurre algo, porque estás afuera a estas horas?"-eso si la sorprendió, encontrar su preocupación donde esperaba un reproche.

Un mes… un mes de preocupación y él le habla como si solo se hubieran despedido ayer… ¿Qué más pruebas quería de que era él realmente?

El bulto fue arrojado al pie de la casa in-ceremoniosamente. Apenas pasó eso, otro bulto encontró su lugar en brazos del recién llegado.

"¡baka!... tardaste demasiado…"dijo ella, con su voz ahogada por tener su rostro hundido en él.

"dije que tardaría…"respondió el simplemente, mas como un recordatorio que como disculpa.

"llegué a pensar que… eres un baka…"

El calor, el olor, el tacto de su cuerpo contra el de ella le confirmó aun más la identidad de su amado. Podía escuchar su corazón y sentirlo golpear en cada latido… era realmente él.

Unos momentos más tarde, ambos estaban en la mesa, y Naruto comía lo que restó del almuerzo de ese día. Sakura sintió aún mas alivio al verlo comer, y una sonrisa especial se dibujó en su rostro.

"¿tou-chan?"

Ambos voltearon y vieron al pequeño niño asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

"¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas, gaki?"-dijo a manera de regaño, pero se notó cuan falso era al extender sus brazos para su hijo, quien corrió ante la invitación.

"veo que guardaste mi secreto, bien hecho, ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti plenamente"- le dijo Naruto a su hijo.

Sakura por otro lado, supo que la actitud de yoko en la tarde algo tenía que ver con esto.

"¿sabías que tu padre venía y no lo dijiste?"- acusó Sakura-"olvídenlo… no es hora de que estés despierto"-

"pero… quiero ir al baño"

Era algo muy normal, pero muy raro a la vez. Desde que el niño comenzó a avisar para ir al baño, Sakura se había asegurado de no darle demasiada agua por las tardes, para que no pasara lo que pasaba ahora. Una consecuencia más de sus preocupaciones.

Era algo que se debía tratar de evitar, por que las necesidades se hacían fuera de la casa… y era de noche…

"vamos, te llevaré antes de que pase un accidente"- dijo Naruto, riendo mientras se levantaba y dejaba su plato a medio comer.

Sakura los vio salir, de seguro al abrir la puerta principal Naruto le cubriría los ojos a Yoko. No se ofreció ella a llevarle ella, por que vio el entusiasmo con el que él se había ofrecido a llevarle. Después de todo, era él quien había estado mas solo en estos días, aun contando ese clon misterioso. Las brazas de la cocina aun aguantarían otro poco, lo suficiente para recalentar una vez más la comida si hacía falta. Pero los minutos pasaron y cuando escuchó la puerta principal, solo yoko pasó, somnoliento una vez más, mientras obviamente iba a su cuarto a dormir. Y aunque Sakura esperó, la imagen de Naruto no apareció tras la de su hijo.

No tardó mucho en salir a buscarlo, mucho menos aun en encontrarlo, parado allí afuera sin hacer nada. Y solo entonces notó la punta del iceberg.

"estás ocultándome algo… y me asusta"-le dijo Sakura, con él aun de espaldas.  
Cuando él la encaró, Sakura aun pudo ver los ojos amarillos del modo sennin… yoko nunca había visto a su padre así… y no dijo nada al respecto… ¿y cómo sabía que él volvía hoy? ¿Se lo diría el clon?... pero de nuevo ¿Cómo podía saberlo el clon?

"yo nunca te eh mentido"- le contestó él.

"lo sé… pero tampoco me has dicho la verdad"-volvió a acusar ella, causando una risa en él.

La ansiedad que él le estaba provocando tan solo con su silencio era demasiada, y solo crecio al verlo mirar arriba, a la nada, como si nada le preocupara.

"bueno, para ser justos ¿Por qué no me dices tú lo que te urgía contar?"

Ya ni siquiera quiso argumentar, y lo que tenía que decir iba a salir rompiendo huesos si no lo decía de una buena vez. Simplemente él tenía que saberlo , y lo más pronto posible.

"yo… quiero que vuelvas…"-dijo mirándolo nuevamente, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que él iba a responder-"no de la cacería"-continuó adelantandose a su respuesta otra vez-"… sino a mi vida…"

Sakura se acercó a él con lentitud. El quedó inmobil y cuando ella llegó hasta él, le fue fácil tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

"quiero decirte… que lo último que quería era engañarte cuando concebimos a nuestra hija… se que te dolió, pero quise que naciera de nuestro amor, no de una necesidad… se que dije que nuestro amor estaba manchado de sangre… pues ahora no me importa ya… dije que me molestaba ser una amasia… pero ser la madre de tus hijos es lo mejor de mi vida… nuestro cuento ya tiene un final, y eso era lo que no podía ver… quiero que cuando llegue el día me ayudes a contárselo a nuestros hijos… quiero… quiero que sepas… que aunque seas un labrador y no un hokage, aunque seas solo un hombre y no un shinobi y blandas una azada y no un kunai… yo te amo, y quiero vivir ya no en el mismo lugar que tu… sino contigo"

Ella lo atrajo a sí, y lo abrazó, no tardó mucho en ser abrazada por él.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué lloraba tanto? Cuándo se imaginó diciendo estas palabras, lo hacía con una sonrisa, no con lágrimas amargas.

Luego de un momento sintió que el comenzaba a separarse, pero algo le decía que no lo dejara ir, era una especie de miedo… no el miedo a su respuesta, o a un desquite de él… era miedo a que si esta vez lo dejaba ir, ya no volvería a ella.

Pero no podía quedarse sin su respuesta, tenía que dejarlo hablar, dejarlo aceptar sus palabras o rechazarlas, el futuro vendría inexorablemente, pero un futuro junto a él, por ese se tenía que luchar.

Se separó un poco y ella iba a buscar su mirada, pero el no la dejó. Él necesitaría estar sentado para que ella lo estrechara contra su pecho… ella no, solo necesitaba estar de pie, y quedaría justo a la altura del corazón… hombres… la había dejado ir un momento atrás, solo para tenerla como él quería.

"solo me has dicho que me amas tres veces en tu vida…"

Su voz sonaba distinta, las vibraciones en su pecho y el sonido se mesclaban en los oídos de Sakura de un modo que estaba segura de haber oído, pero no podía recordar bien cuando.

"la primera con tus labios, y nunca pensé que me lastimaría tanto escucharlas…"

Esa flasa confesión… nunca la podrían olvidar, ninguno.

"la segunda la digiste con acciones… y aún hoy me parece que fue un sueño…"-su voz le decía ella que estaba sonriendo mientras hablaba-"y hoy… hoy es la tercera… lo dices y lo demuestras… hoy no podría dudar de ti aunque quisiera…"

"¿Por qué… que cambió?"- preguntó ella, no queriendo dejar de escucharle.

"cuando eras niña, ero-sennin te describió como alguien que tapaba su sol con un dedo, solo para buscar una estrella… incluso cuando quitaste el dedo no notabas el sol sobre tu cabeza… no entendí lo que el viejo quiso decir en ese tiempo…"

"sol… tu eres mi sol…"-pensó mientras volvía a pegarse a él.

"es una pena que solo lo extrañemos de noche… pero aun de noche nos llega su luz… ¿no lo haz notado, verdad?"- preguntó el, deshaciendo un poco el abrazo para mirarla-"antes no notabas el sol por buscar una estrella… ahora no notas la luna aunque es de noche por que buscas a tu sol… mírala, Sakura-chan… parece hecha de plata… y no de sangre"

Solo entonces, ella notó el tenue tono azul que cubría las cosas, solo entonces notó la ausencia del rojo… miró al cielo, y casi no había ninguna estrella… el brillo plateado de la luna las opacaba a todas.

"lo siento…"- esas dos palabras fueron suficientes para que su atención volviera a él-"pero yo no podía seguir viendo nuestro amor manchado de sangre, porque aunque lo digas ahora, sé que no podrías hacerlo tú… ¿amasia? Nunca lo fuiste para mi… ningún rito o proceso legal podría hacer que te amara mas… hijos… me has dado hijos, me has dado una familia ¿Cómo crees que me siento al respecto?, me has dado lo que siempre quise. Y ese cuento… perdona… pero yo no podré ayudarte a contar el final… pensé que quería darle un buen final… pero ahora sé que lo mejor es darle unas páginas en blanco… un futuro… yo siempre viví a tu lado… y siempre lo haré… aunque no esté en el mismo lugar que ustedes…"

Para entonces lloraba con tal intensidad, que lo único asombroso es que no cerraba los ojos, como si ese miedo se hubiera acrecentado al punto de que él desaparecería en solo un parpadeo. Miró como sus ojos amarillos volvían a su azul original… ni siquiera el cielo que rodeaba la luna tenía ese tono…

"un kagebunshin se dispersa cuando lo hieren, cuando su creador lo dispersa o cuando… cuando su creador muere"

"no… no puede ser… tú estás… a-aquí"

"el chacra natural se terminó, nunca imaginé que volvería a este clon junto con mis memorias… me alegra que durara hasta este momento… también me entristece… vive… vive ese futuro, y que nuestros hijos vivan el suyo…"

Pudo sentir su aliento con la última de sus palabras sobre sus labios… no eran los labios fríos de un moribundo los que se posaron sobre los de ella. Era un calor que solo era capaz de generar algo vivo. Una ilusión no se podía tocar, y la tela entre sus puños se sentía muy real… pero por desgracia… también se podía soñar despierto.

"…te amo…"  
El frio aire de la noche se llevó la tibieza de sus labios, la tela entre sus manos se había convertido en humo… así como la persona bajo ellas…

"y entonces… cuando vio que la luna volvía a su color plata… estuvo seguro de lo que no con la caída del malvado… supo que había logrado un mejor mañana…"

Dos pequeños oídos escuchaban, dos pequeños ojos veían con atención… una pequeña boca succionaba un pequeño pulgar… y un pequeño cerebro aun no entendía toda aquella palabrería, pero se entretenía como si lo entendiera.

"… y lo único que le quedó, fue la esperanza. La esperanza de ver a su familia una vez más… como si fuera el último rayo de sol que toca la montaña más alta…"

Un pequeño bostezo descompuso el gesto de fascinación en esa carita, provocando una tierna sonrisa en quien contemplaba…

"duerme bien… hope…"

Con un beso de buenas noches, Sakura entregó a su hija al mundo de los sueños, del que ella llevaba bastante tiempo alejada.

Caminó hasta la ventana y miró al cielo nocturno… sin estrellas, como aquella noche… solo la gran luna plateada… su último regalo para ella… para el mundo.

Yoko dormía en el cuarto de al lado, y casi podía ver la postura que mantenía, aferrando una vieja pieza de metal y de tela… tela negra… metal tallado. Recordó con ternura y dolor como su hijo había tratado de animarla compartiendo ese regalo secreto, justo como esa vez con "umaki", además, le recordó la promesa de Naruto, nunca estarían solos… también se había despedido de su hijo… pero ella sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el niño preguntara sobre su padre, a donde se fue, cuando regresaría… y eso la estaba consumiendo. El niño pasó de la preocupación al miedo cuando ella rompió en llanto al ver la antigua banda ninja.

Afuera, la gran aldea de la hoja dormía mientras la cobijaba la luz de la luna de octubre, la que se dice es la más hermosa de todas. La que le había traído muchas, muchas cosas. Madara era un tirano, un malvado, pero incluso él sabía que no se reina sobre el suelo, sino sobre la gente, era sorprendente… pero muchos de sus antiguos amigos estaban con vida, bajo el genjutsu eterno de la luna roja, eran los más fieles súbditos y era incluso tonto deshacerse de ellos…

Los dias… las semanas que siguieron a esa noche, fueron pero que los seis años y medio que la precedieron, ya había sentido su corazón quebrarse, pulverizarse y ser arrancado de su pecho en esos años… pero esas semanas, ese mes posterior… fue un vacio que se tragó todo y solo dejó el dolor… de algún modo consiguió seguir, por su hijo. Por su hija. Un poco después de esa noche, shima y fukasaku los llevaron a vivir con ellos, y Sakura supo que el viejo sennin sabía algo, que como a ella, lo consumía por dentro. Los grandes sapos y ranas de mioboku se dejaron ver una vez más, y ahora Yoko se maravillaba con la talla de los animales. Pero gamabunta, gamakishi y gamatatsu no aparecieron, no frente a ella, por lo menos.

No fue sino varios días después, que fukasaku se inclinó con respeto y pesar… y vergüenza, porque él nunca entendió la profecía, a pesar de ser quien más creía en ella. El alumno de jiraiya podía salvar al mundo o destruirlo… pero pa nunca comprendió que salvar y preservar son cosas muy distintas… no se podía levantar nada si antes no caía… no se podía salvar nada si antes no era dañado. Y así fue como Sakura se enteró del final… de la continuación, de la historia que ahora contaba a su bebé.

Gamatora, así se presentó el sapo que guardaba el secreto del shiki fuin del cuarto hokage, el sello de Naruto. La rana disminuyó de longitud cuando se separó del pergamino que ahora representaba menor peligro. De nada servía la llave del poder del kyuubi si ya contenedor y biju no existían. Pasaron algunos días antes de que la pelirosa se sintiera fuerte como para ver el pergamino. Pasó sus manos por el dibujo del sello, como lo hizo unas cuantas veces, como si quisiera recordar otra superficie donde los diagramas alguna vez estuvieron pintados. Pero el pergamino era lizo, seco… frio… no se crispaba con su toque como aquel otro dibujo. El shiki fuin siempre fue un misterio para los maestros de los sellos, era el más fuerte de todos, pero no lo suficiente como para exigir una vida. Ese era un detalle, la mitad del acertijo que nadie había notado nunca, ni siquiera Sakura, por que para ella, ese sello había costado más bien una muerte, la del cuarto, y TODA una vida… la de Naruto.

Fue casi a sus nueve meses de embarazo, que Sakura comprendió hasta donde él había luchado y comprendió las palabras de Yoko. Parecía una coreografía rigurosamente ensayada por como pasaron las cosas. Apenas tendría unas horas de labor, cuando una persona muy especial entró a su vida de nuevo… ino yamanaka, y un grupo de personas vistiendo las bandas de konoha… si… nunca estarían solos…

Y una vez más, apreció la aldea iluminada por la luna de plata… la novia del sol, la que ayudaba a que el astro alumbrara incluso el lado obscuro de la tierra, la que hacia extrañar menos al sol, pero al mismo tiempo hacía brillar la ausencia de este… para ella, mañana amanecería, habría sol… y aunque no hubiera nubes… aunque las nubes se fueran… el sol ya no regresaría. Solo esta luna, como lo era ella para sus hijos, solo un espejo que les daría algo de la luz de su padre. Si, el les había devuelto el mundo, pero ahora…

"no basta…"las palabras salieron en un susurro cuando una lagrima se coló entre sus labios-"ahora el mundo… no basta"

Ahora lo tenía todo, menos a él… antes, su felicidad no era plena, ahora, casi la sentía nula.

Esta noche era la víspera de su natalicio, el día en que él vino al mundo, como deseaba ella que volviera una vez mas ¿a qué dios debía pedírselo? O más bien ¿Qué dios lo concedería?

En efecto, ninguna deidad escuchaba sus ruegos, pero quizás una estuviera cumpliendo su deseo justo ahora, y tan sorprendente como suene, con la ayuda de un demonio cuyo único culto le fue otorgado en el nombre de un niño.

El kyuubi no podía ser destruido, al menos no para siempre, y sellar solo la mitad de su chacra y sacrificar una vida para ello… era una póliza de garantía que nadie había descifrado, ni siquiera el directo afectado. Es aquel lugar donde la historia comenzó un 10 de octubre, nacía un nuevo comienzo, la misma historia… el mismo protagonista. Y solo la desnudez que dejó tras de sí un remolino de fuego, era la única similitud con aquél nacimiento… incluso su primer sonido no era un llanto.

"s-Sakura-chan…"


End file.
